


The Brothers Of Asgard

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Jack Laufeyson/Jokul Odinson [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Laufey (Marvel), Good Odin?, Good Person Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), JackRabbit - Freeform, Jotun Jack, Jotun Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Thundershield - Freeform, frostbunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: "In Asgard, lived brothers three. One of Thunder, one of Mischief and one of Winter. Each are destined to be something great; one as a great king, one as a powerful mage and one as a young guardian. Each burdened with a glorious purpose..."
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Loki (Marvel), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Jack Laufeyson/Jokul Odinson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957366
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	The Brothers Of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I make this. Odin here is good (semi? Honestly hard to write a good! Odin fanfic right now XP). Laufey is good. Pitch is good. Everyone we know is good. (Except Thanos. He and the Chitauri are assholes XD)
> 
> Also, I let Hel, Loki's daughter, and Hela, Odin's daughter, exist. Why? Because I do what I want.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOR, AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

_Thor Odinson stared down at the Void below the broken Bifrost that he stood on. His baby blue eyes were misted with tears as he did, his grip on the Mjolnir tightening with tense._

_It had only been a day since everything started to fall apart. His coronation had been a disaster, and his attack on Jotunheim had been more so. At least his banishment to Midgard benefited him on his position as Future King..._

_...if only it didn't cause him to lose his brother Loki._

_His breath hitched at the memory, his lips quivering with a hiss. He could still remember seeing his younger brother, holding tightly to the edge of the Gungnir as they dangled from the broken Bifrost. Loki's eyes were filled with fear, anger and hope._

_Hope that faded as fast as it came the moment their father rejected him._

_Thor growled under his breath. Odin had not explained anything that had happened to him after the chaos had gone. Instead, he threw a feast in Thor's honor and return to Asgard then rested late at night. His mother did not attend the feast, too occupied on mourning, as did he when the feast had finished._

_Sif and the Warriors Three told him of Loki's tyranny as King, but Thor knew better and did anything but believe their words He knew how much they disliked his younger brother because of his magic and tricks, so he knew not to trust their words._

_He needed to get answers from Odin and Frigga himself._

_No sooner had he turned away to head back, a bright light came from behind. He froze in surprise before turning to see a bright blue swirl of a portal._

_"WO-HOO!" a familiar voice cried out from inside, and Thor blinked as a figure came through._

_A teen boy, no older than 15, stood in front of him as the portal disappeared. His bundle of messy white hair waved in the wind while his crystal blue eyes shimmered with happiness and joy as he held a crooked shepherd's staff in one of his hands._

_"Hey, big bro!" he greeted with a grin._

_"Jokul..." Thor felt his throat dry up as realization dawned upon him._

_He had been so preoccupied with so many thoughts before. He was up all night, thinking about his coronation, his banishment, Loki's deeds, and his return to Asgard that he had completely forgotten a certain someone who had missed it all._

_His little brother Jokul._

_"Sheesh, what happened here?" Jokul Odinson turned to glance at the broken Bifrost. "Was there a war? Thank the Norns I was busy. You know how much I hate wars. Loki too. How in the world did he survive this without me helping him out?"_

_Thor was too shocked to do or say anything. What could he say? How could he explain what happened? Loki was Jokul's favorite brother, no matter how much it pained Thor. They had been the best of friends for centuries, especially when Thor went on adventures with Sif and the Warriors Three. How could he explain to his little brother what had happened?_

_"And where's Heimdall?" Jokul went on, looking around as he was oblivious to his big brother's inner conflict. "Is he with Dad? Are they talking about what happened to the Bifrost? And where's Loki? Is he with Mom? Are they conjuring up a spell to fix the Bifrost?"_

_Thor didn't know how to answer. He wanted to tell him what exactly happened, but how could he? And will Jokul even believe him? Why would he? He still remembered how badly he had ignored his little brother after Jokul announced that he couldn't attend his coronation because of his job as the Spirit of Winter..._

_"Thor? Hello! You still there, big bro?" Thor snapped out of his trance to find the youngest prince staring at him inquisitively. "Mind telling me what happened, or would I need to go to Mom and Dad to find out?"_

_Thor took a deep breath before sighing. "Honestly, I too want to know what had transpired here. I came home too late,"_

_"Came home? Why would you need to?" Jokul raised an eyebrow. "Thor, what happened?"_

_"I..." Thor swallowed as he turned away to avoid eye contact. "It would be for the best if we speak to father about this. He and mother know what happened,"_

_"...alright then..." Jokul narrowed his eyes at the older one before turning to run to the palace._

_X_

  
_X_

  
_X_

_"Oh, Jokul," Frigga gasped, embracing her youngest with a tender hug. "You've come home,"_

_"Didn't really wanna miss my big bro's coronation, even if I ended up being a day later than I planned," Jokul chuckled as his mother pulled away then he looked around. "Hey, where's Lokester? He's usually one of the first ones to greet me,"_

_Thor winced at the mentioned name of their brother, turning to their parents with guilty and concerned eyes. Odin caught his eldest's eyes and sighed, turning to face his youngest son with a solemn expression._

_"Jokul..." he slowly spoke. "there is something I must tell you and Thor,"_

_"Fine, what is it?" Jokul crossed his arms with frown as his question was dodged._

_"Jokul..." Frigga gently cupped his cheeks with both her hands before turning to Thor with tearful eyes. "Please... be open-minded that, no matter what, Odin and I are still your parents, and you both are still brothers,"_

_"Ah, now you tell us," Jokul groaned, already knowing where this conversation was going. "What does this have to do with what happened to Loki?"_

_"So you know," Odin spoke, his eye widening slightly. "For how long?"_

_"Since I was a kid, I guess?" Jokul shrugged. "I mean, my ice abilities are more intense than Loki's so... meh,"_

_"Wait, what is going on?" Thor asked, confused as he looked over at his family._

_"Thor..." Frigga sighed. "Loki and Jokul... they are both adopted,"_

_Thor felt his heart drop. Adopted? As in, not really his brothers by blood? But... why? How...?_

_"It was a little obvious, really," Jokul snorted, as if he could hear his big brother's thoughts. "I mean, before my powers intensified, my hair was as black as Loki's, and I've never seen any of our family members with black hair before. Also, we're not even Aesir,"_

_"Wh-What?!" Thor's eyes widened in horror. "What do you...? How...? What...?"_

_"They're not Aesir, Thor," Odin clarified. "They're Jotnar,"_

_"Frost Giants," Jokul grinned. "Small Frost Giants, more specifically,"_

_Soon, the pieces clicked together. That's why Loki wanted to attack him with the Destroyer._

_"Loki... but..." Thor shook his head, grasping his blonde locks with a hiss. "If that were true then why would Loki kill King Laufey and attempt to destroy Jotunheim?"_

_"Wait, wait, he WHAT?!" Jokul's eyes widened before turning to their parents for an explanation._

_"It is because... King Laufey is one of your parents, Jokul," Odin let out a sigh, knowing that he should release the truth that he and Frigga had been keeping for almost a millenia. "On the first war against the Jotnar, I had found Loki in the temple, along with the Casket of Ancient Winters, so, knowing that he was considered a runt in the Jotnar race and for other purposes, I took him to raise here in Asgard. Centuries later, another war broke in, and when my army and I attacked King Laufey's palace, I had found you, Jokul, in a broken cradle, so I saved you from their clutches,"_

_Jokul fell silent after the explanation. Thor was dumbstruck. Frigga glanced at them gently._

_"I know we should have told you the truth---"_

_"You're lying,"_

_Thor turned to his little brother in surprise. Out of all the things he expected him to say, the accusation was the something he least expected._

_Odin, on the other hand, narrowed his eye at the boy. He gripped the Gungnir in his hand as he stood tall._

_"I am not, Jokul," he spoke out, a little too cold for Thor and Frigga's liking. "Out of all of us, I know what had truly happened,"_

_"Really?" Jokul growled, his voice equally cold. "Well, I don't believe you,"_

_"Stop acting like Loki, Jokul." Odin snarled. "Or you too might end up inside the Void,"_

_Jokul's eyes were wide as plates as he stared at his 'father' in horror. "You... You let him fall into the broken Bifrost..."_

_"Jokul, please listen," Frigga begged. She already lost one son. She didn't want to lose another._

_"NO!" Jokul slammed his staff into the ground, causing a burst of frost to appear on the floor, followed by a slight earthquake. "You took me and Loki into your family then you allow one of us to DIE?!"_

_"He LET GO, JOKUL!" Odin yelled in defense. "I told him to stop this madness, and he LET GO!"_

_"You probably said 'no', and that's why he let go." Jokul hissed. "You REJECTED him, like you've ignored us for all of our lives."_

_"Jokul Odinson---"_

_"NO!" Jokul hit his staff on the floor again. "You failed at being a father to him, thus you are NO father to me! I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, son of no Aesir and of no Jotnar. I am a free child who had lost his older blood brother to a selfish, CRUEL king who doesn't care about his family and only loves Asgard!"_

_Thor gasped at the outburst. Frigga burst into tears, her hands on her face. Odin froze at the spot, taken back by his youngest's claim before narrowing his eye._

_"Then leave."_

_The temperature in the room dropped. Thor shivered as he noticed frost and ice crawl up up the walls of the palace. He then turned to Jokul, whose crystal blue eyes glowed fiercly as he growled._

_"I will."_

_He slammed his staff into the floor for the third time, unleashing a blizzard into the palace then he ran out._

_X_

  
_X_

  
_X_

_Aster Bunnymund knew that Jack had returned by how much the temperature dropped in the Warren. The googies shuddered before running off. The Pooka let out a sigh, standing up to face the entrance._

_"Welcome back, Frostbite,"_

_There was a brief moment of silence before the teen came from behind one of the stone Sentinel Eggs. His crystal blue eyes were misty and tearful as he came forward, staff at his hand._

_"H-Hey, Bunny," he greeted, trying to smile while he walked closer._

_Aster frowned and met him a few steps from the entrance. "Jack? You alright?"_

_"I... I'm fine..." Jack let out a bitter laugh, which only ended up in sobs. "... so... so fine..."_

_"Right, I'll believe that," Aster shook his head and wrapped his arms around the boy._

_Jack felt his breath hitch as he was welcomed into a hug. Little by little, he let his guard down, and he was soon crying onto the other's shoulder. Aster tightened his grip on the Winter Spirit, allowing him to release his feelings out of his chest._

_"It's alright, Snowflake," he whispered gently into the teen's ear, rubbing his back. "I'm right_ _here. Just let it all out..."_

_He lifted the boy from the ground and carried him in his arms. He then turned to head back to his home, walking through the lush Spring garden as he continued to soothe the teen into slumber._

_X_

  
_X_

  
_X_

_From the Moon Fortress, Tsar Lunar, or Man In the Moon/Manny, watched as the scened unfolded. He frowned the moment his youngest Guardian came back, full of tears with feelings of betrayal._

_Manny knew that Jack was Prince Jokul Odinson, youngest prince of Asgard and youngest son of the All-Father and the All-Mother. He also knew that the boy was a Jotun, stolen from Jotunheim centuries ago. The only time he knew that that Jack was of royal blood, along with Prince Loki, was when he had ressurected him from death._

_Oh, how he had wished to tell the boy of his true origins, but alas, he couldn't. For one, it was not his position to tell. It was Odin who had done the crime, so it was he who must tell Jack and Loki the truth. Second, he had no proof to present to King Laufey and Lord Farbauti that their youngest children were alive. He knew how much they mourned for them after every war that they lost._

_Now, it seemed that Jack had been faced with the truth._

_Well, the truth that had been kept from him, at least. Manny knew that Jack knew that he was a Jotun. He and Loki both knew that they were both Jotun, and Nicholas North had told Jack that small Jotnar were good omens._

_The smaller the Jotnar, the more powerful they were in their seid_ _r and their ice magic._

_So what had Odin told Jack to break him into tears?_

_Manny shook his head and stood up from the balcony that he sat on. He reentered the fortress he had built and walked through the halls. He made it to wooden door and knocked on it gently._

_"Ombric, are you inside?"_

_The doorknob let out a creaking sound as it twisted. The wood flung open, and out came an elderly wizard, with a staff bigger yet similar to Jack's._

_"Ah, greetings, Tsar Lunar," Ombric Shalazar gave a bow towards the spectral prince. "Is there something that you require?"_

_"Yes, I do," Manny nodded. "I know that my request might be more suitable for Bunnymund to do, but he is occupied at the moment,"_

_"Understandable," Ombric let the other inside. "It requires time travel or realm sighting?"_

_"Realm sighting," Manny answered as the door shut behind him. "The new youngest guardian, Jack Frost, had returned from A_ _sgard in tears. I would like to know what had transpired to bring him to tears."_

_"Asgard?" Ombric raised an eyebrow at his superior. "What brings him to Asgard?"_

_"Do you remember the news about King Laufey and Lord Farbauti's slain children?"_

_"Yes, I do," Ombric nodded grimly. "What of it?"_

_"It turns out that Prince Loptr and Prince Juno were not slain but taken," Manny bit down a hiss. "Taken and raised by Odin in Asgard,"_

_Ombric's eyes widened. "Are you stating that... Jack is...?"_

_"Yes, he is," Manny nodded. "Jack is Prince Jokul Odinson of Asgard, and Prince Juno Laufeyson of Jotunheim,"_

_"THAT is why Jack came from Asgard," Ombric shook his head. "Odin had told him of his heritage,"_

_"Heritage as the son of King Laufey," Manny clarified. "but that is for us to find out,"_

_"Ah, so that is why you are in need of my help," Ombric nodded in understanding as he moved towards one of his spell books. "I suppose that is a spell I can make,"_

_"Thank you, Ombric," Manny gave him a smile and a bow before turning to take his leave._


End file.
